


Practice

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ballad of Hilde, thrown away maid-turned-toy of one Laito Sakamaki. Warnings for incest, violence, the usual Diabolik Lovers fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hilde is a minor character who appeared briefly in MORE,BLOOD. This was written for Tina.

She was always in thrall to his basest desires and whims. Laito Sakamaki was an open flame and she was just a moth spiraling downward in ecstasy towards her death. She had watched him for some time, yet his every move still fascinated her; the delicate way he ate, the way his eyebrows would lift ever-so-slightly when he found something amusing, and his crooked grin all were tools of her subjugation.

In bed, his attention to detail and sweet words made her feel as if he, too, had watched and gotten to know her intimately for just as long. He had said as much, but she still found it hard to believe it somehow.

“Hilde, come closer…”

“Yes, Laito-sama…”

“I love you.”

For the briefest moment, his hands wrapped around her throat. Demon though she was, it was painful and pleasurable enough to stun. Whenever he lashed out like this, it was a clear indicator that _she_ had come. Laito felt particularly powerless on those days, Hilde knew. This, too, pleased her.

“I’ll never leave you, you know, Laito-sama.”

“Really?” She could hear his smirk before she could see it. He always seemed so in control, but she knew better. She knew him better than any other.

“Yes…” Her delicate but strong arms wrapped around his back and her palms found themselves in the nooks of his shoulder blades as if they belonged there. But her hands slid down his back, unable to find a way to comfortably lock into place. It scared Hilde a little, this seeming portent of the future. _Don’t you ever leave me, either, Laito-sama…_

* * *

“I love you.”

Once, Hilde’s eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head and gaze up from her task to stare at Laito, doubting her ears.

“I love you.”

Once, her face reddened, a clear look of delight settling on her face as she put her hands on her cheeks to calm herself.

“I love you.”

Once, her reaction to these words had been innocent and refreshing. Her gaze was warm and the closest thing to a comfort for him. But now they were too tried and lacking. She held him to her as if it was her right. She called out his name in a familiar way—like a lover would. 

Laito found that he could no longer put in even the barest amount of effort to show her kindness. As he choked the life out of her, Laito could see a flicker of Hilde’s true self underneath her usual mask of sweet, accepting patience. 

He saw desperation, a desire to be loved, and a tenacity like that of ivy tendrils clinging to a brick wall and breaking it down. _This woman, too, is a demon, after all._ He found it disgusting and incomprehensible both at once, especially when she insinuated that she saw the same in him. 

Ridiculous. He had no such feelings. The words “I love you” were easy to say. That was all. Laito wondered how many more times he would have to tell himself that.

“Ah, I’ve had enough.”

“What?”

“Shh… Be quiet now.” Laito buried his head in her chest and closed his eyes. Hilde’s body moved to accept him, to comfort him, to wrap him in tenderness. Though they always slept together like this, for some reason now it felt wrong. “This is not where I want to be.” he muttered.

“Laito-sama?”

“Ah… It’s nothing, don’t worry!”

“If you say so, Laito-sama.”

The way she accepted his everything without complaint was beyond dull to him. Still, he would keep up this game for just a little while longer.

At least until he could find a replacement for his worn-out toy.

* * *

“Laito-sama!!”

She pounded her fists against the door to his bedroom. It shook as if any moment it would give against her desperation and desire to be with the man within… But ultimately the door was just as unmerciful and cold.

All she had wanted was to be with him, to believe in the words “I love you”. She couldn’t accept that this was all there was to it. A butler eventually dragged her away. He, too, was impervious to her screams and pleading.

Before she knew it, she found herself inside a cramped, dimly-lit room. Dazed, Hilde all but let the butler chain her against the wall.

“Wait here.”

“Where… Where is Laito-sama?”

“Hmph. I suspect he will be here presently, but Cordelia-sama wishes to see him first.”

“That woman…!!” The only one who could take Laito away from her and did so with relish.

The butler walked away and Hilde was alone with her thoughts, contempt, and desire.

* * *

“Go now, Laito. I suspect that little strumpet of yours is just _eating herself up_ with worry.”

“Haha, are you really one to call another woman a strumpet?”

“What was that?” Eyes a brilliant green just like his narrowed and glinted with danger.

“Nothing at all~" He pulled his pants back up and straightened his clothes, then ran his hand through his disheveled hair. He wondered how Cordelia got rid of the men she didn't want anymore. How did she rid herself of all her stress, her bitterness towards being unloved, and come out of it so sharp? "...Ah! I guess _I'm_ her stress relief." It was a technique he still had to perfect for himself.

“Laito? You’re still here.”

“Yes, yes, I’m going now.”

As he walked, whip in hand, into the punishment room where Hilde was waiting, Laito couldn’t help but laugh in anticipation. _Well, you know what they say~_

_Practice makes perfect._


End file.
